


Now I'm Yours

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Series: My Way Home is Through You [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee is forced to be separated during the rest of the Desolation of Smaug promo tour because they can’t keep their eyes and hands off each other.</p><p>A lighthearted and fluffy follow up to Late Nights and Early Parades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/gifts).



> This would never have happened without Northwind. Thank you for being the best cheerleader ever, thank you for listening to me, thank you for all the encouragement and all the kind words. ♥

Lee thought he had known what to expect if he ever got involved with Richard, but it was nothing like he had anticipated. Richard was a shy kind of guy; introverted and insecure, and so of course Lee predicted the relationship would depend a lot on him. But Richard was like a flower waiting to bloom, and Lee was what Richard had needed to leap into full blossom. The Richard that came out Lee didn't know exist; it was a Richard who was confident, funny and above all else — to Lee — the man was the sole definition of passionate.

Passion was a trait they shared, and only within a couple of days their relationship had developed into something so intense Lee had never experienced such level of intensity with anyone before; Richard had lit a spark inside him he had no idea existed. 

"We didn't make the hotel breakfast today either," Lee stated casually from the bed, and watched as Richard stepped out of the shower. He kept watching Richard with a keen eye as the water dripped from his hair and shoulders, and Lee wanted to push Richard back into the shower again, and let him take him right there against the shower wall-

"There's no time for that," Richard said as he pulled on his underwear, the rays of morning sun pouring through the window gently touching his body, making the water droplets glisten. 

"What?"

"I can tell by the look on your face what you're thinking," Richard smiled, walking towards him, "and there's no time. If it was, I'd have pulled you back into the shower with me already." He leant down to quickly peck Lee's pouting lips, but Lee had other plans in mind and cupped Richard's face to keep him there, diverting him by deepening the kiss as his free hand came to rest on Richard's hip and toy with the waistline of his underwear. 

"You sure there's no time?" Lee murmured against his lips, and with ease slipped his hand into Richard's underwear, giving his ass a gentle but firm squeeze. Lee was trying to get Richard all worked up, but he was the one that ended up moaning into Richard's mouth when he felt Richard's muscles clench a little under his touch, obviously trying to avert his body from reacting to Lee's gentle teasing. 

He wasn't giving up so easily though, he might have had Richard only two hours earlier, but Lee was already aching for more, aching for his touch and his kisses and naked skin, ached to have him close. So Lee really couldn't help himself when he guided his hand around to the front of Richard's boxers, and found heated flesh there, still a little damp from the shower, and Richard let out a breath he had been holding as he automatically pushed into the touch. But before Lee had the chance to do anything else, Richard pulled his hand away.

He felt the rumble of Richard's laugh against his lips, and Lee sighed to admit his defeat. He had to give it to him; Richard was determined, and that might annoy him now, but it was also one of the things Lee would learn to love and appreciate about him, if given the chance. "We're running late again," Richard said, and the look he gave Lee was full of promise for continuing what Lee had started as soon as the opportunity arose. "We need to get dressed."

Richard ended up putting on one of Lee's black shirts, and Lee congratulated himself for keeping his hands to himself then, when he watched Richard button those familiar buttons. The sight was oddly arousing, and the fact that Richard was starting to wear his clothes also felt very intimate. Richard rewarded him for his efforts when they entered the empty elevator, pulling him into a wet kiss, saying, "thank you for a very lovely morning."

 

*

 

Richard definitely became more cautious around Lee out in public, but Lee knew that wasn't because he was ashamed of who he is or who he loves, it was merely the matter of keeping private things private. But not even Richard, as secretive as he might be, managed to always hide his affection for Lee entirely. 

Lee would always catch Richard watching him while he engaged in a conversation, and then they would lock eyes and exchange fond smiles. Lee could casually touch Richard's arm in a friendly manner, and Richard would be blushing in a heartbeat. And occasionally, when Richard thought no one was looking, he'd brush Lee's fingers gently, maybe entwining them with his own for a split second, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze before letting go.

At first he thought no one had noticed, but then some of the cast started giving him knowing smiles whenever Richard was close, telling him "Richard's over there" if he looked lost. Granted, everyone who was there the night Richard got drunk and made out with him in the restroom knew _something_ was going on, however Lee suspected they hadn't thought it was anything serious. 

Lee was out in the hallway waiting for Richard to finish his interview, when the door finally opened. "Hey," Lee called softly, "been waiting for you. Some of the guys are going out for dinner, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go?"

"I guess that would be nice," Richard nodded as he pulled down the sleeves on the shirt he'd borrowed. Lee searched his eyes for reassurance; making sure Richard was comfortable with the idea of them going out together. "I'm sure," he smiled, "we'll go. It'll be nice to get to see something else than the hotel."

"I want to kiss you right now," Lee admitted quietly after a minute of silence from where he stood leaning against the wall. 

"I know," came the reply, and Richard allowed himself a smug smile, "so do I. When we get back, you'll get all the kisses you want."

"The hallway is empty," Lee said, looking at Richard for approval, but there was none to be found. "We'll hear it when a door opens," he assured, pulling gently at Richard's fingers, before lowering his voice, "just this once? Just one kiss, I promise. It'll be quick."

"Since when was kissing you ever quick?" Richard teased, but he leaned in and kissed him anyway, gently holding onto both of Lee's hands. The only sound that could be heard in the otherwise silent hallway, was the noise of two lips meeting in a sensual dance. 

"Thank you," Lee said when Richard pulled back and rested his forehead against Lee's. 

"The things you do to me," Richard confessed in a barely audible whisper, and squeezed Lee's fingers to emphasize. Not that he needed to, because Lee knew the exact meaning behind those words; Richard had that same impact on him. Lee couldn't help but grin at that and was about to steal another kiss whether Richard wanted it or not, when a door opened.

"Oh, uh, sorry," an unfamiliar voice said, startling them both and making Richard pull away from the embrace quickly. Whoever that was, immediately excused themselves, disappearing behind a closed door. 

"I really thought we'd hear it if a door opened," Lee said sincerely, and Richard, no matter how uncomfortable he was at that moment, couldn't do anything but laugh. 

 

*  
  
  
The restaurant was a nice change of scenario, and Lee thoroughly enjoyed the company of the others, however, he noticed Richard was a little tense and withdrawn from the rest, so he put a hand on the inside of his thigh and rubbed it gently, shooting him a comforting smile. He could feel him relaxing a bit under his touch, and then a warm hand landed on top of his. 

Lee was about to turn his attention back to the meal on his plate when Martin started to talk to Richard in a hushed voice. "So… how are things going with you and your traitorous, pointy eared elvish king, Richard? Does he keep you locked up in his dungeons at night for his own private amusement? We're all wondering, I'm just the one who's not polite enough to respect your privacy," Martin said, and Lee could only imagine the blush that was creeping up Richard's ears and cheeks.

"Uh," was Richard's first response, and Lee actually had to stifle a laugh. He felt sorry for him, but the situation Martin had put him in, was too funny to help him out of. "Good," he finally said.

"Good, good," Martin drawled, pausing. "You're a fine couple. I think it's wonderful you buggers finally found each other. Was about time."

"Thank you?" 

"You're welcome," Martin said cheerfully, and then left him alone, clearly satisfied with the answer Richard had given him. Richard let out a breath of relief when he did, and luckily, the rest really seemed to respect their privacy, and didn't bother any of them with questions, at least for now.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Richard asked Lee quietly a little later, and knowing what he had in store when they got back, Lee quickly thanked everyone for the company; he and Richard were tired after a long day and were going to retreat for the evening. They all probably knew what that really meant, but didn't say anything (at least not until they were out of hearing distance), and only wished them a good night. 

It was dark outside, and the already present smile on Lee's face broadened when Richard reached for his hand.

Once at the hotel, Richard kept his promise. He led Lee into the room by his hand, gently shoving Lee's jacket off his broad shoulders once the door was closed, before pulling him into a kiss. Lee followed his lead, and his hand found familiar buttons, quickly unbuttoning them. Finally, after a long day, he had Richard all to himself again. 

In a swift move, Lee removed Richard's shirt, never letting go of his lips while doing so. They were both shirtless when they made it to the bed, jackets, shirts and t-shirts scattered across the floor, making a messy path from the door to the bed. They just stood there kissing for a while, hands exploring naked, familiar skin while their tongues met in a slow, sensual battle. Richard's hands finally came to rest on Lee's belt buckle, undoing it swiftly, then Lee's hands joined in and undid the button and zipper. Richard quickly slipped his hand into the front of Lee's boxers, his hand closing around hot flesh. Lee let out a moan, bucking into Richard's hand, then when he regained his senses again, nearly tore open the button and zipper on Richard's pants. 

No words were exchanged when Richard pulled back his hand, and both started to discard pants and underwear, Lee in such a hurry he tripped and fell flat on his stomach down on the bed. Richard laughed at that, but hooked his fingers under the waistband of Lee's underwear and pants and pulled it off. With Lee still on his stomach, Richard climbed on top of him, showering his freckled shoulders with kisses as he rubbed against Lee's bottom. 

"Richard," Lee breathed, like it wasn't enough, and Richard propped himself up on his arms, just enough to let Lee roll over. He pulled Richard down quickly, their teeth nearly smashing together as their lips met. "Richard," Lee said again.

"I know," Richard murmured, "me too."

Ten minutes later, Lee sprawled his fingers on Richard's chest as he slid down on him inch by inch and rode him into ecstasy like there was no tomorrow.

 

*

 

Later, Lee was almost drifting off to sleep, his long legs tangled with Richard's, his arm slung loosely around his waist and his face nuzzling the sweaty skin on his neck, while Richard stroked his arm gently with only the tip of his fingers. "So, today got me thinking," Richard started.

Lee pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "Mmm?"

"I don't want to share this; you and me, with everyone, not yet," he said quietly, taking a deep breath. "And it became obvious to me today, that no matter how much I try, I can't take my eyes off you. I can't fully concentrate when you're around. I can't even answer a simple question about you without turning into a complete, stuttering idiot."

Lee knew what he was talking about; the interview where he explained the relationship between Thranduil and Thorin was still fresh in mind. He had said he wanted Thorin to kneel, only because his mind had wandered to Richard on his knees in the shower earlier that morning, doing wonderful things with his mouth. Being around each other had definitely been easier before, when Lee would just appreciate Richard mostly from afar, and had yet to be so absorbed in him to let him be that much of a distraction. 

"What are you suggesting?" Lee asked, propping himself up on an elbow to look up at Richard. 

"I think that maybe, it would be better, if we were separated for the rest of the promo tour," he said, biting his lips, "don't get me wrong, I love being around you, and I want nothing else, right now. But I can't seem to focus on the job we're brought here to do, when I know you're nearby. We've met up late to every interview the past week."

Lee brought his arm up from where it was resting on Richard's waist, up to his chest. "I guess you're right," Lee admitted. "I can call the PR-team tomorrow…" He wasn't going to deny that it stung a little, but when it came down to it, he knew Richard was right. Splitting up for the rest of the tour was in the best interest of their jobs, though his heart did not agree. 

"I'll call you every day," Richard promised, and that sort of sealed the deal.

 

*

 

When Lee heard the grunts of an awakening Richard under layers of sheets, he had already taken a shower and packed his suitcase; secretly taking one of Richard's coats with him, and a t-shirt Richard sometimes used for sleepwear (he hoped he made up for it by leaving his black shirt behind). Arrangements had been made with a very understanding PR-team for him to go join the other half of the cast in Berlin, and all he needed was to get dressed and he was all set. "You're up already?" 

"I talked with Alicia from PR, and I have to leave in an hour," Lee said.

"Oh," Richard said, and there was disappointment present in his voice, almost as if he was already regretting the decision they had made. 

"In an hour," Lee reminded him, walking towards the bed, "that means I still got some time before I have to leave." Richard welcomed him with open arms as Lee laid down next to him, pulling him in, wrapping his arms around his waist, nose buried in Lee's soft hair from behind.  

They just lay there for a while, enjoying the silence, and the feeling of closeness, when Lee's phone rang. "Jesus, remind me to mute that shit," he complained. 

"Probably someone from PR," Richard murmured behind him and Lee could feel his warm breath against his neck. Lee didn't really care if it was one of them, he had forty-five minutes left with Richard until he had to leave. He didn't want to waste any of those minutes on the phone, when he could be snuggling, but he reached for the phone that lay on the nightstand anyway. 

" _Yes_?" Lee said almost grumpily into the phone, but couldn't help but smile when Richard placed his lips upon his shoulder. 

" _Hey, Lee,_ " the callersaid way too cheerfully to Lee's liking, and Lee tried to concentrate on what the caller said next, not to mention who it was, but Richard had moved his mouth to his neck, and god damn he was gonna get back at him for this.

"Oh, shit," Lee gasped as Richard's hand ventured down his stomach, his boxers not stopping Richard from reaching his goal. 

_"Shit? Lee, are you even listening? Your flight-"_

"Sorry," Lee interrupted when Richard pulled down his underwear, "I can't talk right now. I'll call you back later." He threw the phone on the floor near a pile of clothes he vividly remembered tearing off Richard the night before, and Richard laughed heartily against his neck. Lee could feel his lover's growing excitement pressed up against the bare, smooth skin on his ass. "I'm gonna get back at you for that," Lee promised, and turned around, locking eyes with Richard, "unless…"

"Unless what?" Richard asked, his face within kissing distance. 

Lee smiled and cupped Richard's cheek. "Unless you make up for it."

"I know plenty of ways to make it up to you," Richard nearly whispered, and in a swift move, Lee was on his back with Richard pressed firmly on top of him, his eyes clearly seeking out Lee's lips before leaning in to kiss him. Lee quickly wrapped his long legs around Richard's waist as they kissed, pulling him in even closer if possible, one of his hands coming around to grab Richard's ass, and he could feel the vibrations of Richard's moan on his tongue.

"Mmm, seriously, who is this Richard and why wasn't I introduced to him sooner?" Richard just snorted, and shut him up with another kiss, both trying to forget that Lee would be leaving soon.

 

*

 

_I'll miss you,_ were Lee's last words when he left, and it didn't take Lee long. It didn't matter that they had been seeing each other for only a week (Lee wasn't entirely sure, he'd lost a little track of time), Lee still felt lonely at night without the added warmth at his side, and Richard's arm slung securely around his waist, warm breath against his cheek. 

Richard was a man of few words and so far he had shown his affection through actions; kisses and lingering touches. They hadn't discussed the status of their relationship, only agreed that it was indeed one, but now that they were apart, Lee did nothing else but think about it, all while missing Richard terribly. It became obvious to him then just how much Richard actually meant to him, how much Richard fitted the post as his lover and partner in life. He also realized what a long way they had come as a couple, in such a small period of time. In only a week, Richard had gone from being a desired love interest, someone Lee had spent time watching from afar, to someone he could see himself with for the rest of his life.

That last part scared him; it was dangerous to even indicate that so early on, but he couldn't help himself. While he had always been intrigued by that coy Richard, the confident Richard tantalized him even more, and Lee had fallen so hard there was no way he would get back up. 

Richard made Lee feel secure; while Lee brought out the confidence in Richard, Richard made up for it by giving Lee stability and security; someone to lean on, a rock — Lee's rock, and whenever his feet hovered a little too high off the ground, Richard would be there to pull him back down. He quickly realized they complemented each other in a way that if there really was one true love out there for everyone, Richard ought to be his.

Richard had promised to call him that night. There was only two days left now, and they would see each other again. Lee felt restless, he needed to see him soon, and tell him about his feelings, or his heart would rupture. The longing he didn't even know he was capable of, stung his heart like a broken blade. He kept looking at the bad German dubbed television show, trying to distract himself from looking at the phone, hoping to see Richard's name pop up accompanied by the annoying sound he had chosen as a ringtone. 

It wasn't until 11:15 Richard called, and Lee had already fallen asleep, phone tucked safely in his palm. It startled him out of his sleep, but his voice was nearly bursting with fondness when he answered and said "Hey."

_"Where you asleep? I'm sorry, I was out having dinner with the guys, since so many of them are leaving in the morning, and it got late,"_ Richard said, and Lee could hear he was tired; it probably had been a long day for him too, filled to the brim with interviews, lots of waiting and lots of coffee.

"Yeah," Lee said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "It's okay though, you called. And it's worth getting woken up, even if only to hear the sound of your voice." The other end of the line got silent, and the silence almost got unbearable. 

_"Lee?"_ Richard said finally.

"Yeah?"

_"I think... I think that I might, um..."_ the rest got stuck in his throat.

"Me too," Lee said quietly, not being able to finish the sentence either, although he knew exactly what he was about to say. _I think I might love you._ His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to beat its way through his chest. "If being away from you has made me realize something, it's that."

_"I know it's too soon, way too soon, but I just… it's how I feel about you."_

"It's okay," Lee soothed, "I feel the same way. And it's scary, I know, it's fucking terrifying, to be honest. It scares the hell out of me to realize it's taken me a week to get to a point in a relationship that would usually take months. But if it's worth something, I have a really good feeling about us, I think it might be-"

_"-it?"_ Richard finished for him.

"Yeah..."

_"So do I... and it's such a relief to hear you say that,"_ Richard said, letting out a quiet breath. _"I was afraid for a moment that I had put too much thought into it. With you — around you — everything is so easy. I feel comfortable in your presence in a way I never have with anyone else. Talking about, uh, emotions does not come easy to me. But with you… bloody hell, listen to me," —_ he let out a nervous laugh, and Lee could imagine him running his hand through his hair then — _"words are nearly floating out of my mouth and I'm almost unable to stop myself."_

Lee smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. "I'm so glad to hear that, you have no idea."

_"I'm glad we're on the same page, love,"_ Richard said. _"But it's getting late and I know you're really tired, so I don't want to keep you up. I'll call you tomorrow, alright? We'll talk more then. I can't wait to see you."_

"I miss you, too."  
  
 _"Sweet dreams, Lee."_

"Hey Richard?"

_"Yes?"_

"I love you."

There was a slight pause, and he could hear Richard take a deep breath.  _"I love you, too."_  
  


  
*

 

The next couple of days could not pass quickly enough for either of them, there were lots of phone calls back and forth, 'I love yous' and 'I miss yous' exchanged repeatedly, and then finally Lee found himself on the plane to England. Richard's peacoat was hugging his shoulders as he made his way out of the airport, the piece of clothing had meant more to him the last days than it probably should, but it really was nice to have the coat — that still even smelt like him — when he at the moment couldn't have the man it originally belonged to. Thankfully, as he got into a cab and only was a 40 minute drive away from Richard's apartment, that was about to change.

When he arrived, Richard already stood on his porch out in the cold, waiting. Lee hastily paid the cabbie and grabbed his suitcase, quickly — but not quick enough, according to his rapidly beating heart — making his way up to him. Richard welcomed him with a handsome smile and open arms, leading the way into the apartment before he allowed himself to pull Lee into a kiss they both had been craving since the day Lee left. 

"I'm home," Lee whispered, a playful smile dancing on his lips, before he followed up with: "so, where's the bedroom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
